Cho'Gath/Background
Story There is a place between dimensions, between worlds. To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To those that truly know, however, it is called the Void. Despite its name, the Void is not an empty place, but rather the home of unspeakable things - horrors not meant for minds of men. Cho'Gath is a creature born of the Void, a thing whose true nature is so awful most will not speak its name. Its fellows have been poking at the walls that divide dimensions for a crack, a way into Runeterra, where they can visit their own personal paradise of horror upon the world. They are called the Voidborn, creatures so ancient and terrible that they have been removed from history altogether. It is rumored that the Voidborn command vast armies of unspeakable creatures on other worlds, that they were once driven from Runeterra by powerful magic lost to antiquity. If such tales are true, then the rumors that follow must be equally true - that one day, the Voidborn will return. Even now, something dark stirs in Icathia, perverting the summoning rituals of the League to allow the presence of Cho'Gath. It is an alien creature of malice and violence, a thing that causes all but the most stalwart to cringe in fear. Cho'Gath even appears to feed on its predations, growing and swelling as it gorges itself. Worse yet, the creature is intelligent, perhaps greatly so, making most wonder how such a monster could be contained. Fortunately, the power of the League's summoning has confined Cho'Gath's presence exclusively to the League of Legends. It is here that summoners use Cho'Gath's Voidborn abilities to help decide the fate of Runeterra. The Terror of the Void knows what fate it would choose for Runeterra, given half the chance. Woe betides the day when Cho'Gath grows weary of the League. Quotes Champion Selection *''"You'd wish the world you know to end... yes!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"The daylight! It Burns!"'' *''"No! I don't live under a bed.... Fool!'' *''"Afraid of the dark...? Wise!"'' *''"Summoner, your darkness... beckons."'' *''"There are stains upon your soul... Perfect."'' *''"Who will get eaten first?"'' *''"Your souls will feed the void!"'' *''"You shall not escape!"'' *''"Your races are a scourge upon the world!"'' *''"You...are a scourge upon the world."'' *''"You are such.....hideous creatures!'' Taunt *''"Death is not the end for you, I've seen to it. For eternity, you are mine!"'' Joke *''"Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom!"'' *''"Ah, the tangled webs we weave..."'' *''"Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom!" (spoken faster than the first)'' Gentleman Skin Quotes Movement/Attacking *''"Oh bother!"'' *''"Pip-pip! Cheerio!"'' *''"Anyone for a spot of tea?"'' *"Let us fight like gentlemen!" *''*Clears throat* "Yes, good sir?"'' *''"What what....what?!"'' *''"Anything less would be uncivilized."'' *''"I challenge you to a duel!"'' *''"I like a man who grins when he fights!"'' *''"You sir, are a coward and a ruffian!"'' *''"One can survive everything nowadays, except death!"'' *''"I'll bite your legs off!"'' *''"You cheeky little fellow!"'' Taunt *''"Would you like some cheese with your whine?"'' Joke *''"It's funny isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that."'' Upon Using Rupture *''"Up you go!"'' *''"Ha-HAAA!"'' *''"Ah-HA!"'' Upon Using Feral Scream *''"Quiet!"'' *''"RAAAAGGGHHH!!!!"'' Upon Death *''"Oh no"''